Apologies
by x se
Summary: Sesshoumaru has someone to show to his brother and something to say as well. SR (One-Shot)


_**Apologies**_

**Summary: Sesshoumaru has someone to show to his brother and something to say as well. SR (One-Shot)**

**Sevetenks: First Inuyasha fic. I must say it turned out well.**

**Chimon: Yeah… Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

_**Apologies: By Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**_

Inuyasha leaned back into the tree he was once sealed in and sighed as he rubbed his temples. His wife, Kagome, was right now in her own time, getting some things she needed. Although she, and his human friends, had changed greatly, he barely looked a day older then the day Kagome fell through the well and freed him from the spell.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha's brows furrowed. He recognized that voice from somewhere, he hadn't heard it in years. He hesitantly opened his eyes, to see his brother Sesshoumaru staring at him from across the clearing. Before Inuyasha could snarl and attack, he stopped. His brother was looking at the ground, his foot kicking into the dirt. It was a shock to Inuyasha's system. Sesshoumaru was nervous.

"Sesshoumaru. What is it you want?" asked Inuyasha monotone, his hand ready to pull out Tetsuiga if need be.

"I have come to speak with you… Where is your woman?" replied Sesshoumaru, still not looking up. "She might want to hear as well."

"She'll be back soo-"

"Aah…" Kagome stepped out of the well, lugging her giant yellow backpack. She plopped it on the ground and turned around, before shrieking and running to Inuyasha. "S-Sesshoumaru!"

"How convenient…" muttered Sesshoumaru. He shook his head and tentatively stepped forward. Inuyasha was seconds from pulling as his sword, when Sesshoumaru fell to the ground on his knees and lowered his head.

"Um… You okay…?" stammered Inuyasha, who would never admit it, but felt a small form of brotherly love towards Sesshoumaru. Something was definitely wrong.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Sesshoumaru. He grit his teeth as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha fell over, and then stood up abruptly.

"Say what?" asked Inuyasha, dumbfounded.

"I am sorry. For everything…" Inuyasha suddenly could read Sesshoumaru like a book. He didn't want to do this, but what he said was true. The only questions remaining: Why was he apologizing and what for. "For hating you. For attacking you, for treating you like trash simply because father loved a human. Because he mated with one, and had a half-breed child…"

"What exactly are you getting at Sesshoumaru?" spat Inuyasha coldly. "I don't believe a word you say. You despise humans, I know that, so where is all this bull coming from?"

Sesshoumaru however, looked triumphant, and turned to the forest behind him and called out: "I told you he wouldn't believe me. Come over…"

"Of course…" replied a sweet voice from the woods, and a figure stepped out from behind a tree, half of her body still hidden by it. She wore a silk, red kimono, with black embroidery and flowery patterns on it. She had black hair, it was long, along with a small pony tail on the side of her head. She looked in her mid-twenties. She walked over towards Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha growled.

"Look human, in case you can't tell, that guy over there's a demon, and chances are, he'll kill you!" yelled Inuyasha. The woman giggled and stood right next to Sesshomaru, who was looking… Happier. "Get away!"

"No thank you, I'm fine just where I am…" replied the woman happily. Sesshoumaru lifted his arm…

"Get away from him!" yelled Inuyasha, but stopped when Sesshoumaru's hand did not strike her, but pull her closer to him.

"Inuyasha, meet my mate and wife, Rin." Said Sesshoumaru, and you'd have to be deaf not to hear the pride and happiness in his voice.

"Um…" Inuyasha and Kagome, for once, were utterly shocked beyond their wildest dreams.

"Mama! Papa!" Inuyasha and Kagome were even more shocked when out of the trees, a small child leapt up and landed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The child wore a white kimono with golden embroidery and a blue ribbon around her waist. She had white hair in the same style as Rin did when she was a child, pointy, elfin ears, and pointed black nails. She had a round face and brown eyes full of innocence, with an ear to ear grin exactly like Rin's. She had markings on her cheeks like Sesshoumaru's, but not on her forehead. Also, she had blue eyelids, like Sesshoumaru had red ones. She had a ring of flowers in her hair and around her neck. Inuyasha noticed similar ones around Rin and Sesshoumaru's necks, surprising him even more.

"Finally, this is our daughter Hikari. Hika-chan, that's your uncle. He's a half-Demon like you." Sesshoumaru pointed at Inuyasha, who was staring at the adorable creature on his brother's shoulder. Hikari giggled and hopped off her father's shoulder and walked over to Inuyasha, before holding out her hand.

"Hi mister uncle half-demon! I'm Hikari, who're you?" chirped the small half-Demon girl with a smile. Inuyasha bent down and slowly shook her hand.

"I am your uncle Inuyasha…" stammered Inuyasha as the little girl stopped shaking his hand, and in one large leap, jumped back onto her father's shoulder. His jaw dropped, this child was very young and leaping like she was fully-grown.

"Mister Jaken says you're stupid and weak, but you don't look that way. Papa says you're weird, and he's right! Close your mouth or bugs will fly in!" giggled Hikari from Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inuyasha stood up and indeed closed his mouth.

"Well…?" chuckled Rin, her eyes twinkling. They were riding in one of Sesshoumaru's carriages, Hikari sleeping in her mother's lap. After talking to Inuyasha and Kagome for a little while longer, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Hikari left.

"Well what?" replied Sesshoumaru, staring into his wife's eyes curiously.

"Was Rin right?" asked the still young woman. "Was she?"

"Yes, Rin was right…" replied Sesshoumaru, playing into her game. "Sesshoumaru feels better having said that."

Rin smiled, and wrapped Hikari in a blanket and set her in the small bed they brought with them for her, before moving into Sesshoumaru's lap, where he proceeded to play with her hair absentmindedly.

"Rin has a special surprise for Sesshoumaru, one that she thinks he will enjoy…" whispered Rin with a sigh.

"Sesshoumaru demands Rin to tell him." Replied Sesshoumaru, smiling slightly. He would never admit it to anyone but Rin, but he too enjoyed this little game of theirs.

"Rin is going to have a baby again soon. Good night, love you…" and with that, Rin fell asleep in the lap of Sesshoumaru, who smiled. He had had suspicions, so it wasn't a terrible shock to him.

"My life is perfect…" said the demon wistfully as he continued playing with Rin's hair, thinking about their past until sleep eventually overcame him.

**END**

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, that was good. We even got a new friend!**

**Hika-chan: Hi! I'm gonna help out these guys from now out, okies?**

**Chimon: The fun just keeps on going, don't it? Anyways, we own Hikari, and that's all from this fic.**

**Hika-chan: Bye!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
